


Tousled

by Alipeeps



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Episode Tag, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alipeeps/pseuds/Alipeeps
Summary: “How do I look?”Shao Fei struck a pose, and Tang Yi looked him up and down with a smile. He’d been right, the suit looked good on him. He wasn’t too sure about the floppy bow tie but far be it for him to cramp Shao Fei’s sartorial style. And perhaps he wasn’t the most impartial judge - as far as he was concerned, Shao Fei looked good in anything. Or nothing.Something was different about Shao Fei today though, he realised. For a long moment he couldn’t put his finger on exactly what it was… and then he realised. His hair. That ridiculous tuft of hair that always poked out from the side of his head, the one that Tang Yi secretly adored, the one that he loved to reach out and flick just to see Shao Fei pout and laugh… it was gone.





	Tousled

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this ficlet was born out of me noticing that, even dressed up in his suit for the wedding, Fifi was still on point... and it got me thinking that hey, maybe Shao Fei, *did* brush his hair for the wedding... but Tang Yi missed Fifi so much he decided to muss Shao Fei's hair up a little... :D

“How do I look?”

Shao Fei struck a pose, and Tang Yi looked him up and down with a smile. He’d been right, the suit looked good on him. He wasn’t too sure about the floppy bow tie but far be it for him to cramp Shao Fei’s sartorial style. And perhaps he wasn’t the most impartial judge - as far as he was concerned, Shao Fei looked good in anything. Or nothing.

Something was different about Shao Fei today though, he realised. For a long moment he couldn’t put his finger on exactly what it was… and then he realised. His hair. That ridiculous tuft of hair that always poked out from the side of his head, the one that Tang Yi secretly adored, the one that he loved to reach out and flick just to see Shao Fei pout and laugh… it was gone.

He stood up and crossed the room to smooth Shao Fei’s lapels fondly. 

“You look very handsome,” he told him seriously, smiling as Shao Fei laughed awkwardly, embarrassed by the compliment. Tang Yi leaned back a little to look him over again. He really did look handsome… though Tang Yi’s eyes kept being drawn to the spot where that little curl of hair should be… 

He blinked as Shao Fei tilted his head to the side, an uncertain smile on his face, and asked, “What?” 

He’d been staring, he realised.

“You combed your hair?” he asked, half-teasingly.

“Well, it is a wedding,” Shao Fei grinned with a touch of defiance. As though the fact that he’d actually taken the time to comb his hair was embarrassing, something he needed to make excuses for.

Tang Yi smiled again, feeling his heart swell with love for this awkward, adorable man.

“It is indeed,” he agreed lightly.

“Okay, I need to get going.” Shao Fei patted his pockets, checking that he had his phone (fully-charged, thank you, Tang Yi hadn’t been entirely joking about putting a GPS tracker on him if necessary) and looked round for where he’d put the bag with the wedding gift. With a grin he leaned in and pressed his lips to Tang Yi’s, a quick goodbye kiss, and turned to go, grabbed the gift bag on the way past. 

“Shao Fei.”

Shao Fei stopped and turned, his expression so open and trusting that Tang Yi’s heart felt like it could burst. He crossed the space between them in two quick strides and slid his hands around the back of Shao Fei’s neck, cradling his head as he kissed him hungrily, licking his way into Shao Fei’s mouth as it opened on a huff of surprise. Shao Fei’s hands found their way to Tang Yi’s waist as he melted into the kiss, his lips soft and pliant under Tang Yi’s, tongues sliding together. Tang Yi let his hands roam, brushing a thumb along the line of Shao Fei’s jaw, sliding up to comb through his hair. Shao Fei moaned softly and Tang Yi swallowed the sound eagerly, his fingers curling in Shao Fei’s hair, holding him in place as Tang Yi deepened the kiss.

Eventually, with one last drag of his fingertips across Shao Fei’s scalp, Tang Yi pulled back, sucking on Shao Fei’s bottom lip before he let it go, leaving them both panting, Tang Yi’s hands still curling around the back of Shao Fei’s neck.

“Wow.” Shao Fei looked dazed, his eyes blinking open, his lips kiss-swollen and pink. Tang Yi leaned back with a smile and Shao Fei actually swayed, his hands tightening on Tang Yi’s waist. His hair was nicely mussed… and the little curl of hair was back where it should be, sticking out defiantly from the side of Shao Fei’s head.

Fighting the urge to grin, Tang Yi brushed a thumb across Shao Fei’s cheek, straightened his lapels, and stepped back.

“Have a good time,” he said.

“Wha-? Oh… yeah.” Shao Fei was still a little dazed, his eyes wide. “Okay.” He smiled goofily and turned to go.

“Shao Fei.”

Shao Fei turned quickly, his expression half bemused, half hopeful.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” 

Shao Fei looked at him blankly and Tang Yi couldn’t hide his amused grin. Bending down, he retrieved the gift bag from where Shao Fei had let it fall at Tang Yi’s feet.

“Oh. Right.” Shao Fei reached to take the bag from Tang Yi, his cheeks flushing pink. Tang Yi thought he’d never looked more beautiful. He let his fingers slide over Shao Fei’s as he handed over the bag and his voice was husky as he murmured, “Hurry home.”

Home. Shao Fei’s face lit up at that, his eyes shining. “Okay,” he smiled.

Unable to resist, Tang Yi reached out and flicked the errant tuft of hair, laughing when Shao Fei tried to knock his hand away, his attempt at a pout dissolving into a huff of laughter.

“Go on, go!” 

With a wave, Shao Fei left and Tang Yi decidedly did not spend the rest of the day contemplating other interesting ways in which to muss up Shao Fei’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> What has this show even done to me? I don't write short ficlets. I don't write ship fic. I *never* write fluff. What even is this? :lol:


End file.
